stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Aesopos
Irc Kom je even op IRC please? Greenday2 29 apr 2009 15:02 (UTC) :Hij weet niet hoe dat werkt; Aesopos, leef je nog? --Salutare, Bucureştean 5 mei 2009 18:19 (UTC) ::Ja hoor, ik leef nog. Toen jullie met die IJslandse namen bezig waren, ging ik een kijkje nemen in IJsland en viel van mijn stoel, ben nét terug opgestaan (haha) Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:23 (UTC) ::: :) Interessant, IJsland? --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:25 (UTC) ::::Man, eenvoudigweg prachtig, je moet het met eigen ogen gezien hebben, een must. Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:27 (UTC) :::::Kan ik me voorstellen. Alleen wel jammer van het weer, denk ik... --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::::::Er bestaat geen slecht weer, enkel slechte kledij... Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:31 (UTC) Newport Kom kijken bij de huizen in Newport! De laagste huisprijzen van het hele Libertaanse eilandHet was tot nu toe een Libertaans belastingparadijsje, nu net na de onafhankelijkheid zijn de huisprijzen nog laag, maar wees snel!. In het pittoreske vissersdorpje nabij het groenste stukje van het hele land, Newport Park! :Effe rondneuzen en zien wat er allemaal loos is. Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 13:31 (UTC) --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 13:29 (UTC) Dag Lars Hey Lars! Ik passeerde net langs je gezellige huisje en dacht "ik zeg eens goeiedag tegen een oude vriend van mij"! Hoe gaat het met jou? Groetjes, 7 mei 2009 14:48 (UTC) :Opperbest gaat het met mij, en hoe is het met jou gesteld? Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) ::Ik heb het al slechter gehad Lars, heb jij soms zin om me wat te assisteren met de oprichting van een nieuw nationaal park voor Libertas? 7 mei 2009 14:51 (UTC) :::Misschien wel, als je een beginnetje maakt. Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) ::::Geen probleem :) Ik ga straks een artikeltje opzetten, een leuke naam zoeken en het een plekje geven in Libertas, en dan geef ik jou de volle vrijheid om het wat aankleden, zoals je wilt. 7 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) :::::OK Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) Europa Ook van plan 9 mei te vieren? Ik ook! Lang leve Europa! 8 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) :Ja, lang leve Europa, en nu ben ik weg, I'm starving... Lars Washington 8 mei 2009 16:57 (UTC) Bericht van de President Er vinden momenteel herverkiezingen plaats voor 2 vrijgekomen functies: Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken en Minister van Transport en Milieu. Dit omdat Sumurai8, oorspronkelijk minister van beide posten, geen tijd heeft. Daarom vraag ik je of jij je kandidaat wil stellen voor één of meerdere van deze functies aangezien je eerst president wou worden maar je daarna toch terugtrok. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat je in mijn regering past. Groeten, Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:56 (UTC) :Mag ik er eens over nadenken? Lars Washington 7 mei 2009 16:59 (UTC) ::Natuurlijk ;) Hopelijk tot in het stemlokaal ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 17:01 (UTC) :::En al beslist? Greenday2 8 mei 2009 16:53 (UTC) ::::Eigenlijk nog niet, maar ik heb al een optrekje aan de rand, omzeggens met het éne been erin, of eruit, hangt ervan af hoe je het bekijkt. (smile) Lars Washington 8 mei 2009 16:55 (UTC) :::::Na rijp beraad met mezelf (as usual) zie ik momenteel af van enige deelname aan de regering. BTW, waar zijn eigenlijk alle andere stemmers plots gebleven? Oh ja, en dan was er nog iets wat ik hier kwijt wilde: ik vind het niet kunnen dat de rechtbank zich in het gemeentehuis bevindt. Kwestie van scheiding der machten begrijp je. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 06:52 (UTC) ::::::Eh... Da's toch newport? Ik had het over Libertas ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 07:05 (UTC) :::::::Nu begrijp ik er geen bal meer van. Ik zag dat jij je zou terugtrekken wanneer er een andere kandidaat Minister van Transport en Milieu zou zijn. Weet dat ik de komende weken weinig of niet zal kunnen bijdragen aangezien ik een nieuwe opdracht (mijn goede vriend Dimitri Neyt weet dewelke) zal moeten aanvaarden en hierdoor geen mogelijkheid zal hebben online te komen. Wanneer jullie hiermee kan leven, zal ik mijn naam toevoegen. Anders zal je de taak op jou moeten nemen. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 10:32 (UTC) :::::::::Het gaat om Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, wil je deze post aannemen? :P Greenday2 9 mei 2009 10:35 (UTC) ::::::::::Daar gaat het hem nu net om, ik wil wel, maar ik kan er tijdens de "inoguration" niet bij zijn. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 10:37 (UTC) :::::::::::OK, geeft niet ;) Greenday2 9 mei 2009 10:44 (UTC) Euhm, dat met de rechtbank: het probleem is dat er geen plek is. Maakt het zoveel uit? De rechter wordt toch verkozen ;) (en t blijft een fictief land...) --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:38 (UTC) :Tjah, ik weet dat het een fictief land is, maar dit gemeentehuis/rechtbank huwelijk staat wel haaks op elke expressie van democratie. Enfin, je doet maar, je zal wel weten waar je mee bezig bent (smile) Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 14:42 (UTC) ::Ik begrijp jouw idee wel. Maar ja, het is dus een gebouw met twee aparte afdelingen. Newport is klein, de enige plek waar ik 'm nog zou kunnen plaatsen is in het beschermde Newport Park. Of ik moet een zwembad slopen. Oftewel, ik denk liever dat ik het gebouw laat delen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:48 (UTC) :::Ja, dat lijkt me een goed idee, twee separate ingangen, zodat er geen argwaan kan gewekt worden ivm de scheiding der machten. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 14:49 (UTC) ::::Mja, momenteel is het zo (zie het artikel Nieuwe Gemeentehuis; zo heet het gebouw enkel) dat het Huis van de Raad zich op de begane grond en eerste verdieping bevindt; de Rechtbank is op de tweede verdieping. Lijkt mij geen probleem? --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 14:53 (UTC) :::::Misschien niet. Lars Washington 9 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) Huis van de Raad Ik ben zeer blij met uw stem. Alleen moet ik helaas u melden dat u (tot aan de verkiezingen van 17 mei) een gemeenteraadslid van Newport moet zijn om te mogen stemmen/voorstellen. Dat houdt in dat u een woonplaats in Newport neemt en uw naam op de gemeenteraadslijst zet. Een woning in het Newport Park is ook mogelijk :P --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 18:31 (UTC) Newport Zie Newport voor uw nieuwe huis. Wilt u nog gemeenteraadslid worden, want dan mag je meestemmen in het Huis van de Raad. (Helaas gaat dat zo nog door tot 24 mei, wanneer de verkiezingen zijn afgelopen. Vanaf dan hoef je niet eens een gemeenteraadslid te zijn om te mogen stemmen). --Salutare, Bucureştean 8 mei 2009 15:43 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, dit is uw kans!' Grijp die dan ook! De kans om een rechtvaardiger, groener en gelukkiger Newport te maken ligt bij u! Stel u nu kandidaat, of ga ten minste naar de stembus! De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. Zie je dan! --Salutare, Bucureştean 9 mei 2009 15:42 (UTC) Robot Klop, klop.. --OwtbBot 10 mei 2009 10:34 (UTC) Zie http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Bucure%C5%9Ftean#Newport --Salutare, Bucureştean 11 mei 2009 17:26 (UTC) ::Is het teveel gevraagd mij hier wat informatie te geven over Euverlèk gebroeker:4512980355a, ik bedoel maar, jullie zitten gezellig te keuvelen en te onderhandelen op IRC en komen dan achteraf hier mijn stem(metje) opvragen. Ik begrijp er geen bal van, en dat kunnen jullie me ook niet kwalijk nemen. Ik zou het fijn vinden een gesprek te voeren met iedereen erbij, daartoe dient toch een forum? Lars Washington 12 mei 2009 04:25 (UTC) ::: Die OP is van OWTB, maar ik snap niet wat er mee aan de hand is? Op IRC ben je ook uitgenodigd om te komen (je bent zelfs al een paar keer gevraagd...) je gaat naar mibbit.com/chat bij "Nick" tik je Aesopos in en ipv #chat schrijf je #wikistad. Vervolgens klik je op OK. Over je stem: ik vroeg het alleen zodat er een duidelijke uitkomst zou worden (voor of tegen), je kunt ook niet stemmen. ik wou alleen vragen of jij zin had om je stem óók te laten horen. --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 08:05 (UTC) :::: Sorry, maar ik kom niet op IRC, nog niet (...) Wat betreft dat stemmen, als ik niet kan stemmen, waarom wil je dan weten of ik mijn stem ook zou laten horen? Snap het niet, maar enfin, we zien wel. Whatever! Lars Washington 12 mei 2009 08:10 (UTC) Op een rijtje: #Je kon éérst niet stemmen, want je had geen huisje in Newport. #Nu heb je wél een huisje in Newport, nu mag je dus wél stemmen. Snap je? :) (t is overigens niet verplicht hoor) --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 08:12 (UTC) ::Toon me de link waar ik moet stemmen, dan doe ik het. Lars Washington 12 mei 2009 09:22 (UTC) :::Huis van de Raad. --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 13:45 (UTC) :O ja, nog iets vergeten over dat IRC. Als je dat hebt gedaan (bij Nick en Channel invullen) krijg je linksboven drie knoppen: eentje met home, een andere met mibbit en de derde met wikistad. Dan klik je op de derde. --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 08:15 (UTC) Kiosk Beste eigenaar van Kiosk Winkelcentrum, Zoals al bijna twee jaar bekend is, is men van plan om een kiosk te openen op het Station Newport. Aangezien veel mensen tevreden zijn over uw kiosk, zou ik het prachtig vinden als u ook een filiaal zou openen op ons station. Is dat goed? --Salutare, Bucureştean 12 mei 2009 08:33 (UTC) :Zal ik doen, heb nog een paar dagen geduld aub. (smile) Lars Washington 12 mei 2009 09:23 (UTC) Verkiezingen Libertas verkiest vanaf vandaag twee nieuwe ministers. Onze goede vriend Aesopos is kandidaat voor Buitenlandse Zaken, terwijl ikzelf ( ) graag Transport en Milieu op mij zou nemen. Kunnen wij op uw stem rekenen? Stem kan hier: Forum:Verkiezingen. Grtz, 14 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) Verkiezingen Newport 2009 [[Afbeelding:Verkiezingen Newport.png|400px|left|thumb|''Stem wijs, stem met uw hart!]] '''Beste inwoner van Newport, de verkiezingen zijn begonnen!' De verkiezingen worden gehouden op Forum:Verkiezingen Newport tussen 12:00 uur zondag 17 mei en 12:00 uur zondag 24 mei. 18 mei 2009 08:36 (UTC) Better Newport thumb|left|200px Sluit je aan, maak van Newport een betere plaats! --Bucureştean 18 mei 2009 16:09 (UTC) Vraagje :) 70px|right Mini-interview met ''Het Esdoornblad: :Wat vindt u van de redesign van Maple Hills' wapenschild? En vindt u de slogan toepasselijk? : 19 mei 2009 17:38 (UTC) Beste Lars Aangezien je je nog niet kandidaat hebt gesteld (F:VNP) zou ik als het kan het volgende nog willen vragen: je lijkt me een goede rechter, want je bent redelijk neutraal en je veroorzaakt geen ruzies. Er wordt niet veel van je verwacht (qua tijd enzo), er zijn nauwelijks (lees: geen) rechtzaken in Newport. Maar toch, voor het geval dát hebben we wel ''een rechter nodig. Denk er anders ten minste over na, ajb. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:28 (UTC) :Tja, mijn beste, wat moet ik daar nou op zeggen. Stel dat ik verkozen word, rechter in Newport en tegelijk reporter ? Dat lijkt me nogal wat, maar misschien moet ik het eens proberen. Ik zal me kandidaat stellen, wanneer er bezwaren zijn, ga ik ervan uit dat je tijdens mijn afwezigheid het nodige doet. Eens zien wat uit de bus komt. --Lars Washington 19 mei 2009 21:07 (UTC) :: Bedankt! --Bucureştean 20 mei 2009 08:16 (UTC) Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Dat ben je over een paar uur. Daarom zou ik, tijdelijk leider van Newport, jou willen vragen om het bovenste artikel te lezen. Ik zou graag met je willen bespreken hoe Libertas op zo'n dergleijke inval van Nýttfrón zou moeten reageren. --Bucureştean 21 mei 2009 08:45 (UTC) ::Dit zijn geen daden die ik OWTB zou toerekenen, zijn jullie wel zeker dat hij dit is? Ik bedoel maar, misschien is hij met verlof en probeert men hem te imiteren, of minstens woorden in de mond te leggen die hij nooit uitsprak. Mocht blijken dat inderdaad OWTB op oorlogspad is, zou ik (persoonlijke mening) de werkelijke redenen voor dit onverklaarbare gedrag willen kennen. Ondertussen de grenzen hermetisch afsluiten en proberen de conflictsituatie onder controle te houden tot 1 juni. Dan is mijn missie afgelopen en kan ik er weer ten volle voor gaan. --Lars Washington 21 mei 2009 13:04 (UTC) :::Het is een misverstand en het si opgelost (hoop ik) 21 mei 2009 20:55 (UTC) Lars, blij jou te zien! Je bent nog steeds un "gran'homme" hier in Libertas? Minister, missies, opdrachten, conflicten: dat klinkt allemaal serieus! Vergeet vooral niet te genieten van het mooie weertje, zou ik zo zeggen. Groetjes! 22 mei 2009 07:13 (UTC) Regeerakkoord 2009 Beste Zoals u waarschijnlijk al wel weet, bent u sinds gisteren verkozen als Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken. Maar voor u uw ambtstermijn officieel kan starten wordt u vriendelijk gevraagd om het Regeerakkoord 2009 te ondertekenen. Met vriendelijke groeten, uw President, Greenday2 22 mei 2009 14:55 (UTC) :Gefeliciteerd!! Tahrim Veltman (overleg - tijdelijk inactief) 22 mei 2009 19:36 (UTC) Stemlokaal Dag Lars! Als parlementslid/minister mag jij stemmen in ons STEMLOKAAL. Zou je aub je stem willen uitbrengen over de erkenning van Newport, over de erkenning van Nýttfrón en over een amendement op het recht van vrijemeningsuiting en godsdienstvrijheid? Grtz! 22 mei 2009 17:38 (UTC) Geachte minister Of je naar het onderste kopje zou willen kijken :) --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:27 (UTC) :Hey Lars! Mag ik je iets vragen? Zouden wij (dat is ik en Gebruiker:Echocho, een knappe schrijver) jouw Loviaanse boek The River of Oto in Libertas in't Nederlands mogen uitgeven? En oja, je mag als minister in het stemlokaal enkele stemmen gaan uitbrengen! Groetjes, 29 mei 2009 16:55 (UTC) ::Geen probleem hoor om te vertalen, BTW, is het jullie bekend dat ons aller deugniet Pierlot ooit de aanzet was tot dit boek, en man,... wat drong hij erop aan dat ik het zou gaan schrijven. Ik bedoeld maar, ere wie ere toekomt. Een duivelse rakker is ie, die Pierlot van ons, dat mag best gezegd, ps, laat het 'em weten wanneer het boek vertaals is, vast een opsteker voor hem! ::Wat het stemmen betreft, kan dat wachten tot volgende week? Mijn missie is nog niet af en ik wil me volledig concentreren op de verschillende issues die ope agenda staan --Lars Washington 29 mei 2009 17:03 (UTC) :::Natuurlijk, geen enkel probleem :) Enja, ik had ook gehoopt dat Pierlot blij zou zijn met een vertaling, maar blijkbaar heeft hij het er lastig mee. Achja, de jeugd 29 mei 2009 17:09 (UTC) :Ooit wordt Pierlot volwassen en lacht hij erom. (smile) And now I am off. SYS --Lars Washington 29 mei 2009 17:17 (UTC) ::::Van mijn kant: ook bedankt, Aesopos! Echocho 29 mei 2009 17:26 (UTC) Cadeautje thumb Net verkrijgbaar in de winkel, maar jij krijgt alvast een gratis exemplaar van De Rivier van Oto. Bedankt voor je steun en toelating in naam van Uitgeverij Esdoorntje en Goodwin Publishings. Echocho 31 mei 2009 11:27 (UTC) :Wow Lars, hartelijk gefeliciteerd met de vertaling van je prachtige roman! 31 mei 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::Pfffffffffff, wat moet ik dààr nou op zeggen, ik voel me eerlijk gezegd een verlegen worden. Fijn dat jullie kunnen meegenieten van mijn eerste roman. Lars Washington 31 mei 2009 16:49 (UTC) Praktisch gezien! Hey Lars! Je herinnert je vast nog de partij Lijst O, waarvan jij en ik ook lid waren. Om de Libertaanse politiek terug wakker te krijgen hebben we Libertas Praktisch opgericht. Dit is een overwegend progressieve centrumpartij die vooral pragmatisch wilt zijn, zonder zichzelf aan een ideologie vast te hangen. Een beetje vergelijkbaar met de Nederlandse D66. Zin om lid te worden? Groetjes, 7 jun 2009 08:40 (UTC) Bond voor Dieren Wordt nu lid van de Bond voor Dieren en help alle diersoorten in het oosten van de ondergang! Laat de politieke nonsensdiscussies over inburgering en taal etc niet de dieren vergeten! --OuWTB 7 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) European Parliament En hoe waren de uitslagen in België? --Bucureştean 8 jun 2009 13:11 (UTC) :Wel, om eerlijk te zijn, voor Europa niet zo slecht, maar ik had niet echt de tijd om me in de uitslagen te verdiepen. Ben benieuwd op de berichtgeving vanavond. Lars Washington 8 jun 2009 13:14 (UTC) ::Naar het schijnt is CD&V de grootste voor Europa, gevolgd door Open VLD. Verhofstadt won echter van Dehaene, met een half miljoen voorkeurstemmen. CD&V en Open VLD halen elk drie zetels, sp.a en VB halen er twee, en LDD en Groen! elk eentje. 8 jun 2009 14:23 (UTC) ::Ach, die versnippering, het neemt teveel stemmen weg van de grote partijen. Als het aan mij lag zouden er slechts 3 partijen zijn door de kiesdrempel te verhogen. De stemmen van de partij die de kiesdrempel niet haalt zouden bij de grootste partij worden gevoegd, of misschien gelijk verdeeld worden. Kwestie van een beetje gezond verstand, en aangezien elke stem telt! Lars Washington 8 jun 2009 14:28 (UTC)